1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device operation device, an operation method, and a program, and more particularly, to an operation device, an operation method, and a program that pan and tilt an imaging device (pan/tilt camera) at a predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been known in which a preview image captured by an imaging device is displayed on a display unit provided with a touch panel and a user touches the touch panel to operate the imaging device while seeing the preview image displayed on the display unit.
JP2008-236765A and JP2008-017513A disclose an imaging device in which an image monitor, which is a display unit, is provided on the rear surface of the imaging device and an instruction receiving unit formed by a touch pad or a touch panel is provided in the periphery of the image monitor. In the techniques disclosed in JP2008-236765A and JP2008-017513A, a zoom operation of the imaging device is performed in response to an instruction which is received by the touch pad or the touch panel.
JP2009-010774A discloses a technique in which different operations of an imaging device are allocated to each region of a touch panel and a user changes a touch region to operate the imaging device.
JP2006-244154A discloses a technique in which a dead region (dead zone) is provided on a touch panel to prevent an erroneous input or an erroneous operation due to the touch of a region that is not intended by a user.
A pan/tilt camera in which a pan/tilt mechanism is provided in an imaging device can capture images in a wide range using the pan/tilt mechanism even if it is installed at a fixed point. Therefore, the pan/tilt camera is used in a case in which an image of a moving object is captured or a case in which an image is captured in a wide range.